Traditionally, implantable medical leads and leadless pulse generators have been actively anchored in cardiac tissue (e.g., epicardium, myocardium, endocardium, trabeculae, pectinate muscle, etc.) via helical fixation anchors. As can be understood from FIG. 1, which is a side elevation of such a prior art helical fixation anchor 1, these prior art helical fixation anchors 1 are manufactured from a segment of extruded round diameter wire 2 that is wound into a helical configuration. Such wound-wire helical anchors 1 have many inherent limitations. Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved helical fixation anchor configuration and related methods of manufacture and use.